Human Killer
by MrsRobVanDam
Summary: A creature of the night, stalks her prey in a dark forest, where there are twenty campers. Not A Twilight Book, but has a vampire in it. Rated M for violence Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

This is not a twilight book, it's a book about a vampire. I was hoping that you would like it and give me some reviews, as I plan to publish this book someday. I would really appreciate it, if you would tell me what you think. I don't know how long it will take me to write it, but i've already started on chapter 2. Thank you. xx

**Human Killer**

**Chapter 1**

A shadow loomed out the the dark forest. The trees silent in the night, with no breeze present. The full moon hidden behind onimous clouds. Black eyes staring ahead, seeing what no mere human can see, and hearing what no mere human can hear. The sight and sound of humans having a wild, out of control party. _Their drunk _the creature thinks, as she stares ahead at the twenty human campers.

The moon momentairly comes out from behind the clouds and iluminates the patch of forest the creature stalkes. The creature is a stunning female with long, dark brown, wavy hair down the centre of her back. Standing at five foot four inches and weighing eight stone. She's wearing a black leather corset and black leather shorts. Wearing nothing on her feet but bear skin.

But her beauty is the trap any human would fall prey to. When they come close they will feel fear, but they don't understand why. She will watch them with amusement as they fight their inner emotional turmoil. She will continue to watch them as they finally look upon her face and see her dangerous black eyes. She loves this bit the most. Because when they freeze, she will smile, showing pearly white teeth and two long white fangs.

Then the chase will begin. As she is a creature of the night, the chase is what she loves the most. She's always had a facination and a thrill with chasing her prey, before she goes in for the kill. She loves to play with her food before she eats it.

_Humans are discusting _she thinks as she continues to watch them. Some of them are dancing in their underwear around a camp fire, whereas some of them have gone into their tent for an early night or to have sexual intercouse she cannot tell. She sniffs the air and closes her eyes in ectasy at the smell. _Teenagers _she thinks, _the tastiest._ She opens her eyes and smirks. _They won't know what hit them _she thinks as she stalkes closer to them.

She is silent as she stalkes. Black eyes glinting maliciously, with a full grown smirk on her face, showing her pointed fangs. Saliva starts to gather in her mouth as she growls. She moves closer and closer to the humans making no noise as she steps over leaves, twigs and stones.

One of the humans is leaving as he had explained he needed the toilet. _Now's my chance _she thinks. As he is now hidden from view of his friends, the creature runs and climbs a tall tree, making no sound. She is above him as he drops his pants. Nothing about this human is enticing to her but his blood.

He is shorter than most males, at only five foot five. He is very skinny with no muscles, and his hair is dirty and unwashed. _What any female would want with him i'll never know _she thinks. The man is taking a piss now with his eyes closed tight as he enjoyes the feeling. Then out of the tree the creature jumps. She likes to play games but this one has to be quick, as she doesn't what to alert the other humans.

She lands behind him. and with a strike of a snake, pierces her teeth through the soft skin of his jugular. _He tastes so sweet _she thinks, as the blood leaves his body and enters hers. His mouth is open in a silent scream. When the last drop of his blood is her's, she drops his corpse, as it is nothing to her now. One drop of blood drips done her chin. She put her finger to her chin and wipes the blood, and puts it in her mouth. _I don't want to waste any _she thinks. She lookes upon the other humans as they enjoy themselves, not knowing that their joyful night is going to become a nightmare. _Nineteen more to go _she thinks as she stalkes forward for her next prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She watches them from twenty feet away, as they laugh and drank, not knowing they are being watched, by something deadly, that wants nothing but their blood, as their body is meaningless to her. She was never interested in sex. Even when she was human herself, it never interested her. As she watches them, she remembers what it was like to be carefree and joyful. Not knowing what her own future would turn out like.

She had been so beautiful even then. With striking brown eyes with flecks of violet in them. She had always been slim with long brown wavy hair down her back. She used to love wearing beautiful summer dresses that her father would buy her. _I always tried to please my parents _she thought.

Back in the sixteen centary, looking like a goddess was a hardship. Every man wanted to marry her. But she wanted to go on adventures, and find love. Not marriage, where she would become a child bearer and house wife. It always made her sick thinking about it. Her parents on the other hand where rich and wanted her to marry into wealth.

That was what made her rebel against her parents. What could any man do to make her happy? Was the one thought that used to go through her mind every time she thought of men. They can't give her anything she doesn't already have. She had beauty, money and freedom. That was until she ran away from home, right into a dark forest. What she met there was mesmerizing.

Right in front of her was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. Skin as white as chalk, with wavy blond hair to his shoulders. His chest was bear. She could see his beautifully defined chest muscles. He was wearing dirty ripped jeans, but she didn't care. When she looked at his face, she felt a spasm of fear, at his black eyes. The only thought going through her mind was _i'm going to die._ He smiled at her showing his fangs. He stalked closer to her and purred, "Don't worry little one. I'm not going to kill something so beautiful. I want you to stalk the night like me." All of a sudden he was right in front of her. The speed shocked her. He gently put his finger on the side of her face and tilted her head to the side. He lowered his head and kissed her neck, then she felt a sharp pain like a knife slicing her neck open.

As she came back to the present, still in the forest watching the humans, she couldn't help but wince at the memories. The pain as she transformed from a human to a vampire. The pain was excruciating. Something no one would forget in a hurry. They will live with that memory for the rest of their existance.

A man who looked a lot like that man who turned her, only a human form of him, got up and turned to his friends. "Randy isn't back yet, i'll go and look for him." _So Randy was his name, _she thought. She never really cared what their names were. When she looked at them, she saw only her next meal.

She watched him as he went further into the darkness to look for his friend, when she decided to follow him. When she was standing five feet away, he sensed he was being followed and turned around. He froze in terrer at the evil and sinister look in her eyes. "You remind me of someone I despise," she purred. She moved closer to him. "Please don't hurt me," he begged. She loves it when they beg for their live, like it actually means something.

She wrapped her hand around his throat, "This is only going to hurt for a minute," she promised. She bent her head down and kissed his throat and purred, "By the way my name is Lucinda," as she sank her fangs into his jugular. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a gurgling sound as he choked on his own blood. When she had finished, she pushed his corpse aside like she did to his friend, and saw that she had shredded his neck in anger. His neck was coverd in blood with bits of skin hanging off. Blood was coming out of his mouth. She looked up at the bright moon with an evil smirk, while blood was still on her teeth, mouth and oozing down her chin.


End file.
